Metal halide lamps of the intermediate and high wattage variety, e.g., 175 to 1500 watts, provide efficacy, color temperature, and a color rendering index (CRI) which meets most higher wattage commercial lighting needs.
Heretofore available low wattage metal halide lamps, e.g., less than 175 watts, however, produce light of a lower CRI than the intermediate and higher wattage variety metal halide discharge lamps. While low wattage metal halide lamps having good efficacy and warm color temperature have been disclosed, such lamps typically have a lower CRI than is desirable for many commercial lighting applications, i.e., such lamps have a CRI of 65 or less. See, for example, U.S. Pat No. 4,709,184 issued to Keeffe et al. on Nov. 24, 1987, entitled Low Wattage Metal Halide Lamp. As a result of their lower CRI, these lamps are not suitable for use in low wattage commercial lighting applications requiring a CRI of about 70 or higher.